Nice and True
by KittyKatChesire
Summary: finally finished the second part. hope you like it. Sequel to Truth and Lies


Flash Back

Riley: Why did this have to happen

Zane: We can't control the future

Riley: I wish we could

Jace: Guys its almost time to eat

Riley: What are we having

Riley whipes her tears away

Joe: Curry

Zane: Who cooked it

Joe: Jace

Riley: I like Jace's cooking better than yours

Joe: Well I never learned how to cook

Zane: Its hard living on our own

Riley: When were done eating I'm going to play in the park

Jace: Not by yourself

Zane: I'll go with her

Jace: Ok

It starts snowing

Riley: Hey look its snowing

Zane: Cool

Zane: Riley whats wrong

Riley: Oh nothing

Jace: You look down

Joe: Maybe she feels bad about leaving Ren

Riley: Shut up

Jace: I think thats it

Riley: Its not

Zane: Then what is it

Riley: I told you it was nothing

Zane: I miss my friends

Riley: Friends

Jace: Zane

Zane: Oh sorry

Riley: Its fine

Girl: Oh man how long is it going to take

Zane: Who's that

Jace: She's

Joe: Hot

Zane: Is that all you ever think about

Girl: Huh would you guys might be boyfriend girlfriend

Zane: WHAT

Riley: You see were family

Ally: Oh I see, my name's Ally

Riley: I'm Riley

Jace: You can call me Jace

Joe: Joe

Zane: My name's Zane

Ally: Where are you guys going

Jace: Were just traveling around the world

Riley: You could say that

Ally: Would you guys be my friends

Zane: Sure

Jace: Why not

Joe: Sounds great

Ally: How about you Riley

Riley: ... No

Ally: Why not

Zane: You see

Ally: What

Jace: She hates friends

Ally: Oh I see, could you act like it

Riley: I can't, you see last time i did that

Flash back

Julie: How could you

Neon: We trusted you

May:We... were like SISTERS

Riley: No matter how much you confince me I HATE FRIENDS

Zane: Thats why she can't act like it

Riley: The closest one that considered me as a friend was May

Zane: I miss her so much

Riley hits Zane on the head

Zane: Ow that hurt

Zane starts crying

Riley: Stop acting like a baby

Ally: Guys I can see the island

Jace: Wow its huge

Joe: I know

Zane: Do you think we should tell her

Riley: I don't trust her

Jace: If we do, not yet

Ally: What are you guys talking about

Riley: Nothing

Ally: Can you guys help me

Zane: With what

Ally: Theres something I'm searching for on that island

Joe: Sure we'll help

Jace: You can count on us

Zane: I'm in

Ally: Alright

Zane: Riley how about you

Ally: You don't have to help

Riley: Don't say that

Jace: Oh no

Riley: Wheres there treasure I'm in

Zane: Knew it

Ally: Great were all in

The boat stops at the island

Riley: Lets go

They get off the boat

Ally: She's really in to it

Jace: Whenever it comes to treasure she always leds the way

Zane: What exactly are we looking for

Ally: Its called the rainbow stone

Zane: Is it that really colorful stone that is really rare

Riley: Did you say rare

Ally: Its said to be on this island

Zane: But no ones been able to find it

Ally: Thats why I'm going to find it

Zane: Great this is going to be fun

Riley: Were here

Ally: This is where are adventure starts

Jace: Then lets go

They go in

Zane: This is creepy

Ally: I know

Riley: Theres a door

Joe: Lets go in it

Riley: Ok

They go in the door

Zane: It..It..Its dark

Ally: I..I..I know

Jace: No need to be scared I'm here

Ally: Thanks

They keep walking

Zane: Oh no theres 3 doors

Ally: Which one do we go through

Riley: This one

Riley points to the one on the left

Ally: How do you know

Jace: When it comes to treasure she can always finds it

Ally: Thats cool

They follow Riley

Zane: When are we going to find it

Ally: I hope soon

Riley: Everyone stop

They stop

Ally: Why are we stopping

Riley points to the ground

Zane: Its gone

Riley: Theres a small bridge

Ally: Lets go

Riley: Hey

They keep going

Jace: I can see it

Zane: Yeah we found it

Riley: Yes we found it

Ally takes the stone

Zane: Lets get out of here

They leave

Ally: I can't believe we found it

Zane: I know

Joe: Don't get to excited

Ally: I have a question

Jace: What is it

Ally: Where did you guys just come from

Riley: Huh

Zane: We just came from Bayview

Ally: No way

Jace: Yes way

Ally: Where you just visiting

Riley: No we weren't

Ally: Then what where you guys doing

Riley: Its hard to explain

Zane: It is

Ally: Well thanks guys I'm going to leave ok

Zane: Bye

Jace: Bye

Joe: See ya

Ally: Bye

Ally leaves

Riley: Guys can we stay here for 10 more days

Zane: Why

Riley: Theres something I want to do

Jace: Ok but only 10

Riley: K thanks

Riley leaves

Zane: Just 10 days

10 days later

Zane: Where is she its time to leave

Jace: I don't see her

Girl: Hey guys lets go

Zane: We can't leave without our friend

Riley: Guys its me Riley

Zane: It can't be

Joe: You look so different

Riley: All I did was dye my hair

Zane: You ready

Riley: Lets go

They get on the boat

Jace: Where are we going

Riley: Where heading back

Zane: Why

Riley: I have some unfinished business

The boat stops

Zane: Lets go

They get off

Jace: What do you need to do

Riley: I'll do it tomorrow

Zane: Ok

Riley leaves

Riley: Lets see what should I do

Riley sits down

Alex: Lets see what should we do

Riley gets shivers down her back

They walk towards her

Jamie: Hey who's that

Alex: Hi my name is Alex

Jamie: Mine's Jamie

Riley: My name is Sam

Alex: Hey wanna be friends

Jamie: Yeah

Riley: Um.. I have to go

Riley runs away

Alex: Why did she run away

Next morning

Riley: I'm gonna do it today

Riley walks to the studio

Riley: K here it goes

Riley walks through the doors

May: Hi how my I help you

Riley: Can I tell you guys something

May: May I ask who you are

Riley: My name is Riley

May: It can't be

Riley: What

May: I'll get everybody to listen

May gets everybody's attention

Riley: I came here because I wanted to ask you guys something

Fabia: We don't know your name

Riley: Ok my name is Riley, I just want to tell you guys something, Its gonna be hard and I won't regret it, but would you guys... be my... friends

Neon: I accept

Everybody: I accept

Girl: How is it so hard to make friends

Riley: You see

Girl: Everybody here has friends eccept you

Riley: And whats wrong with that

Girl: Your the only one left out

Riley: I can live with that

Girl: You know what, you never belonged here

Riley: You know what I don't care, I lived liked that all my life

Someone walks in

May: Uh

Riley gets shivers down her back

Riley: Who is it

May: Its Ren

Riley: Oh no

May: Whats wrong

Riley turns around

Girl: Oh look Ren's back

Ren: May who's this

Riley backs up

May: You see

Riley faints

Ren: What just happened

May: This is bad

Ren: Didn't Riley do the same thing when she first met me

May: That is Riley

Ren: Oh

Girl: Why did she faint

May: She's nervous

Girl: Ok

Ren: Should we leave her there

May: Yeah she'll wake up

Girl: Ren wanna go out tonight

Riley wakes up

Riley: What did you say

Girl: She woke up

May: This could get bad

Ren: How

May: She's the daughter of a killer

Riley: Don't remind me

May: Sorry

Ren: Oh thats why

May: Don't tell me you forgot

Ren: I haven't

Riley: Um guys I'm sorry for that

May: Its ok

Ren: Riley stand up

Riley: Why

Ren: Your sitting on the ground

Riley: Oh

Riley gets up

Girl: So Ren do you want to go out

Riley: Hey whats her name

May: Her name is Jazmine

Ren: When you left she toke your job

Riley: Thats ok

Jazmine: What are you talking about

May: Nothing

Jazmine: How come you don't have any friends in the first place

Riley: I can't explain

Jazmine: Why not you scared

Riley: No I'm not you just wouldn't understand

Jazmine: You know what noone here wants to be your friend so why don't you just leave

Riley: You know what I don't need friends and I never did

Riley runs out the door

May: Now look what you've done

Jazmine: If its so hard for her to make friends she should never have them

May: Thats a lie

May leaves

Riley: I wish I could go home

Jace: The home we left is all gone

Zane: Don't feel sad

Riley: I'll try not to

Jace: We have to go find Joe

Riley: See ya

They leave

Ren: Hey whats wrong

Riley: Go away

Ren: I can't

Riley turns around

Riley: Ren I'm sorry for running away earlier

Ren: Its ok lets just go back

Riley: Ok

They go back to the studio

May: Riley are you ok

Riley: Yeah I'm fine

Jazmine: So you decieded to come back

Riley: Whats wrong with that

Jazmine: You thats what

Ren: Jazmine stop

Jazmine: Ren

Riley: Ren, hey how about we all go out

Everyone: Sure

Jazmine: Fine I'll go

They all go out into town

May: Where should we go

Guy: Where should I go

Riley turns around

Riley: No way

Guy: Dang I can't read this

Ren: Riley whats wrong

Riley: That... guy..

Ren: What

Jace and them come up

Jace: Riley we found... whats wrong

Riley: Guys look

They all look

Zane: It can't be

Joe: I thought he was gone

Jace: apperently hes back

Ren: Who is that

The guy walks up to them

Guy: You guys look familar

May: Hey Riley come on

Guy: Riley

The guy squeeze hugs Riley

Riley: Please... let go

The guy lets go and Riley falls on the ground

Jace: Oh crap

Guy: Who are your friends

Joe: Just what I wanted to see

Riley: Shut up

Riley gets up

Riley: I'm not going to tell you

Guy: YOU SHOULD ACT A BIT NICER

Riley backs up

Riley: Crap

May walks up

May: Who's this

Riley signs

Riley: I don't wanna tell you

Riley gets hit on the head

Riley: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR

Guy: You should be more poliet

Jace: Just like always

Ren: If I had to take a wild guess I say her... Dad

Zane: Your right

Riley punches Zane

Riley: Don't tell him that

Riley gets hit on the head again

Dad: Be more nice to your sister

Riley: DON'T HIT ME

May: Riley your dad is awsome

Riley: He's annoying

Ren: I never seen Riley get into a fight before

All of them: YES YOU HAVE

Riley: Don't bring that up

May: I think before you guys left it was awsome

Riley: HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT, STOP BRINGING UP THE PAST

Zane: Ren come here

Ren walks over to Zane

Ren: What

Zane whispers to Ren

Zane: Do you want to know what makes Riley freak out

Ren: What

Zane: The word Chocolate

Ren: Ok

Ren walks up to Riley

Riley: Huh

Ren whispers to Riley

Ren: Chocolate

Riley starts to freak out

Zane: HAHAHAHAHAHA

3 minutes later Riley stops

Riley: ZANE

Zane: Crap

Zane runs and Riley runs after her

Riley: Your dead

Zane: I'm sorry

Ren: Riley stop

Riley and Zane stop running

Riley: What

Ren: Calm down

Riley: Ok

May: We should go home its late

Riley: Ok see you tomorrow

They all go home

Jace: Dad how did you know we were her

Dad: This girl told me

Zane: Ok

They go to bed

The next morning

Riley: I'm going out

Zane: K

Riley leaves

Flashback

Girl: Come on come on lets go

Girl 2: I'm coming

Riley stops and looks to the right

Girl 3: Please don't hurt me

Boy: I won't hurt you if you give me what I want

Girl 3: No its mine

Boy: Come on be a good girl

Riley runs over there

Riley: Leave her alone

Riley puts her arms out

Boy: Who are you

Riley: Thats none of your buisness

Boy: Don't get in my way

The boy pushes Riley to the side

Girl 3: Huh

The boy puts his hands on the girl

Riley: Don't touch her

Riley punches the boy

Boy: I'll be back

The boy leaves

Riley: Are you ok

Girl 3: Yeah I'm fine thanks for saving me

Riley: No problem, my name's Riley

May: Mine's May

Flashback ends

May: Riley come quick

Riley: What is it

May: Ren's fighting your dad

Riley: Where at

May: The studio

Riley goes running off

Riley: I have to stop them

Riley runs in the studio

Ren: Is that the best you can do

Dad: Oh i can do a lot worse

Riley's Dad punches Ren

Dad: Hows that

Ren goes flying backwards

Ren: Not bad

Dad: Come on get up

They both go running towards each other

Riley: Stop

Riley jumps in the middle

Riley: You can't fight

They both stop

Dad: Why are you stopping us

Riley: Its because I dont want you to fight

Dad: Oh i see now

Riley: What

Dad: You like him

Riley: How.. how did you know

Dad: The way you've been acting

Riley: Ok fine he's my boyfriend so what

Dad: That makes sense

Riley has a flashback

Boy: Hey talk to me

Riley: I don't want to

Boy: Tell me whats wrong

Riley: Its none of your business

Boy: Aw come on please

Riley: No

Boy: Why not

Riley: Cause your not involved in it

Boy: I can make you feel better

Riley: And how

Boy: First you got to tell me whats wrong

Riley gives out a sigh

Riley: NO

Boy: Man your mean

Riley: I wasn't trying to be mean

Boy: Then tell me whats wrong

Riley: My mom died

Boy: Oh I'm sorry i shouldnt of asked

Riley: No its ok im glad i have someone to talk to

Flashback ends

Ren: If you hadnt of stopped us we could of killed each other

Riley: It was you

Ren: What

Riley: The boy I met anlong time ago

To be contiued...


End file.
